Portal : Chocolate Cake
by Chaosmaster70
Summary: I started this for something at school. Might turn into a full story. Just portal as a story. no oc Or any original stuff, just portal as a story. T for no reason


**Portal**

Everything was a foggy blur... As suddenly as this feeling started... I woke up. I was looking out of some glass? The glass split and I reliased that I was laying down! I swung my legs of to the left and righted myself. I was in a small room in another room. The small room had Glass walls, a Toliet, the bed, and a Small table with a radio on it, playing an obnocius tune. I stood up and investagated the room the an extent. The table also had a mug, and a chart on it aswell. The chart had alot of funny symbols on it with a human figure on it getting killed/hurt badly in multiple ways. The bed which I had been sleeping on, didn't look anything like a bed! It didn't have a matress, pillow, or blankets. It seedmed more like a metal table with a glass dome over it (which had retracted back over it whenever I got up) So far everything that I had seen a looked Futuristic... and gray. EVERYTHING was gray or a different variation! The floor was gray, and the second kind of tile was a "darker" gray. The walls were gray, the only thing that wasn't gray were the thing the were white (or see-through if you count the glass). Which were anything that was related to technolagy. The bed itself was white which was making me think that I might have been in a un-natural sleep? The thing that intrigued me the most was the clock on the wall. It wasn't round or had hands which would tell the time. It was digital and had stretched across the top of two white pieces of metal that were attached to the wall (one of the walls were gray the other three were glass) which went down to the floor. Just as I was wondering how I was going to get out of this box which had no exit (atleast to my knowledge) something else grabed my attention.  
>"Hello and again, Welcome to the Aperature Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center" I Jumped at the the sound of a Voice from nowhere! The was voice was clearly female and a Text-To-Speach, I was pretty sure that she was A pre-recorded message.<br>"We hope your breif detention in the Relaxation Vault has been a plesant one. Your specisim has been procesed, and we are now ready to begin the test proper. Before we start, However keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primariary goals of all enrichment center activaties"  
>I guess thats good to know, but what am I being tested about?... and why was I in "detention" maybe shes using it in a different context? I don't recall anything before this point, other then basic knowledge of course (did I always think with this ...volcabulary)<br>"Serious Injuries may occur-" ... that might explain the chart a little bit, I hope nothing like what was on the chart happens to me.  
>"-For your own safety, and the safety of others please refrane from-BzzRttt"<br>In mid sentence, the computer Voice Started spouting of a bunch of spanish in a slowly quickining voice and the lights to the room flickered! As soon as it started, it stoped.  
>"-The portal will open in 3..2..-" wait, what did she mean by Portal?"..1" <strong>Boop <strong>  
><em>Shing<em>

The clock had hit zero and a sort of Orange-Gate had opened right under the clock, Between the two Pieces of Metal! I looked through the 'Portal' and Saw the room I was in!. By this point I was a bit stunned! I tore my eyes from the portal and looked out of the 'Relaxation Vault' and saw there was an Identical Portal, Gateway, and Clock outside of the room. Only the Portal was Blue!I was actualy looking through the other Portal, looking at myself. From what I could tell, if you went through one you would come out the other.. I think? I walked through the Portal that was in the room, and I noticed something. I was wearing a Orange Jumpsuit and I had some black pices of metal attached to my feet? I looked down and I was actualy wearing them! This was _Mind Blowing_ that this technoligly existed, but I was gripped by a feeling of dread ecause of where I was. 'Aperature' as the A.I had called it, seemed like a scary place already, with all the gray, and it was a bit chilly which only made me feel worse about the sitiuation  
>I walked through the Portal and came out of the other Portal. It was pretty cool, but I was searching for some answers, so I had no time for fascanation! I walked around the room I had just been in (Not inside it). And made my way towards a circular looking door that opened to the sides as I neared it. I was in a room with a Big red button on the floor and a strange tube thing with a cube in it, attached to the ceiling in the corner of the room? I went up to the button and put my foot on it. A small electronic ding and a door beside the tube opened, and the tube droped the cube which fell with a <strong>Clank!<strong>  
>I walked towards the door but as soon as I steped off the button, the door shut.<br>Ok it dosen't take a Brain Surgeon to figure this out  
>I pcked up the cube and placed it on the button, opening the door. I walked through it and The A.I's voice started again.<p>

"Excelent." I didn't know someone could sound that emotion-less while complementing someone "Please procede into the chamber lock after completing each t-EST!" the last word of that sentence were a higher pitch. I guess this was the A.I's attempt at Joy in her voice  
>"First however, Note the Incendesent Partical Field across the exit. This Aperture Science Material Emanicapation Grid will vaporize any unotherized equipment that pass's through it, for instance the Aperature Science Weighted Storage Cube" I steped into the elevator after her long Explanation on The Partical field infront of the elevator. I noticed how whenever she stoped talking, there would be a boop sound. I hope this was a pre-recorded message. I came to the next room, It seems there was a bit of a drop. I jumped down off the ledge and landed. My landing was surprisingly soft! I think the black Pieces Of metal attach to my legs softened my landings. I hope I didn't have to fall very much in these tests. I had a Phobia of heights... I think. Things were still blurry?<br>"Please place the Storage Cube on the 1500 Megawot Aperature Science Heavy Duty Super Coliding Super Button" Umm... Ok? An Orange Portal opened Behind Me Showing a Closed Exit to the room, it switched to a Cube, then it switched to a Button. I looked around, the rooms that were showing on the other side of the portal were in the same room, didvided by glass walls which went up high enough so it was the same height as the walls in the previous Relaxation Chamber, but didn't goto the top of the walls. I watched the portal for a few seconds. It looped the process (The blue portal switch to a different location every time), so I timed myself and ran through whenever the Cube would come up. I grabed it, ran back, the portal switched to the Long name button. I ran in placed it, dashed out, the portal switched to the door. I walked through feeling Pretty good even though it was a simple puzzle.  
>"Perfect. Please move quickly to the Chamber lock as the effects as prolonged exposiur to the button are not part of this test." That was strange that they would pay attention to the button and give it such a long name? Probably someone jusy wanted to mess with the test subjects I guess. I stepped inside the elevator. There was a long-creepy sound of the elavator climing up the Shaft. I had a bad feeling about this place...I looked up at the Aperature Logo which was Just above the door of the elevator.<p>

**Sorry if this chapter is short, And I am back from the DEAD! I'm not know whatsoever in the Portal Fanfiction Community, but I am know in the Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Community (Not very largly at all though) And this is the first update I have posted in months. The reason why this is so descriptive is because I'm giveing this in as an english Assignment for school! I could have made a shorter story, but I planed on making this. It kinda backfired and waited till today the day before I had to turn it in, I planed on doing Portal 1 and 2, but there was no time so I was gonna try into the first game but I knew that was Impossible at how slow I was going and I have a terriable short term memmory so I stoped just when she was getting into the first test chambers ... Fail( it took awhile to get the guts to break this damn horrible feeling in my chest I get when I try to write) This is the only chapter I'm passing in at school, but I might update this story later though! Wagner out. (my last name BTW)**

**P.S: How do you SPELL CHECK! MY DOSEN'T WORK AND I CAN FIND THE SPELL CHECK ON THE DOC MANAGER! I'm in trouble because I mis-spell a lot, and I'm dead meat without it so this is going up with alot of help -_-**


End file.
